Sold into the Slave Trade
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: Maggie is a girl with normal life. Ok vampires have revealed that they exsist and have been taking girls and putting them into slavery and being a blood donor. When maggie is pulled into the slave trade will she be able to survie being a slave to her hot new master or will she fall in love with him instead?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

My name is Maggie Jackson and this is how the world came to a standstill. The year was 2028 and vampires have come out of the world and revealed that they have existed. We have been living in harmony for over one hundred years but now things have turned for the worst. Vampires are losing more and more willing blood donors by day and now things are going towards war. Vampires have been kidnapping more and more girls to use as slaves and blood donors. Some have been just killing people and leaving their bodies in the middle of the forest just a couple miles out of town. The vampires have been kidnapping girls that are my age and that have a look like mine. They take girls sixteen with midnight black hair, any eye color but the most common is the glowing sapphire blue eyes, healthy, and tall. Let's just say looking like that this is going to get me into some trouble.

* * *

**HERE IS A NEW STORY! TELL ME WHAT YA THINKS SO PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON! - ALICE [:P]**


	2. Dark Abysses

CHAPTER ONE

It seemed like a normal day here in Seattle, Washington. It has been constant dark cloud cover all week which makes me uneasy. The vampires have been more and more active since the weather has been a lot darker. They have been striking during the day while most of us are walking home from school. Those of us that don't have cars have been getting rides from us that do have them, but still those blood suckers can come out of nowhere.

* * *

I looked out the window and turned to see the clock. It was 5:45 am. Ugh 45 more minutes till I have to wake up. I got out of bed on and opened my window and went to sit down on the roof. The cool Augest air blew around my and it made my midnight black hair flow. The breeze was a little cool because of the rain that had been falling just an hour before I had come out here.

I felt goosebumps come across my arms and legs and my tank top and short pj shorts didn't quiet cover me. Then I heard a scream. I stood up and looked around the neighborhood. I turned and say that my neighbor Sally was being pulled away by someone dressed in all black.

"Sally! I yelled.

The man dressed in black turned towards me and then I saw his face. He was pale with what looked like black abyss's for eyes. He had black hair like my and bangs that fell above his eyes. He looked like a god or a fallen angel that had just fell from the heavens.

He looked at me and his dark eyes seemed to stareing into my soul. Then he flashed his fangs at me. He let Sally go and she ran inside. Then he was gone. I say that Sally had safely made it back inside her house. I turned and went back into my room, I quickly shut and locked my window. I went back to my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and saw that it was exactly 6:45am on the dot. I got up up and got ready for school. When I was done I saw a note from my mom saying that she would be home late. She was a flight attendent on Southwest Airline and is always working late. It didn't matter to me I mean I can practically fend for myself. I grabbed a banana and my car keys and headed out the door. I saw that it was still the midnight pitch black storm clouds hanging over my head. Great just great. **(notice the sacrasm)**. I got in my car and pulled out of the driveway. When I looked foward, I instantly was staring into the cold, dark abysses that belonged to the man/ vampire that i had met last night.

* * *

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT U THINK AND WHAT U GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE. THANKS -ALICE **


	3. Sleep

Chapter 2

I was frozen to my core with fear. As I was there looking into the soulless never ending abysses I was distracted long enough to where the man had come up to my window. My heart started to go faster and faster with fear. Just as he was about open my car door and car came up behind me and honked the horn. I broke out of the trance I was in and turned to the lock on my door. Once I hit it I looked to my side to see that man was gone. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the road and started to drive towards my high school. Once I got to school I could tell something bad was going to happen today. I mean running into the mysterious vampire that I had met last night had already happened so what else could go wrong? As I found out later that day it could get much worse.

As my day progressed I found that I was on the edge more and more as my day went on. I had pop quizzes in all my classes thank god I stayed awake in class for the past month. Lunch came around and I had lost my lunch money. So when school finally came to an end I hopped into my car and headed home from one of the worst days of school that I have experienced in my life. As I drove home the sky seemed to get darker and the rain seem to pour harder around me. It seemed like the sky was angry. When I pulled into the driveway of my house I ran for the door hoping not to get soaked. Once inside I could feel the warmth of my house surround me.

I took off my soaked hoodie and hung it on the coat rack. As I started toward the stairs something stopped me, there was someone in the house. I don't know how I know that but just do. As I proceed with caution to my room I found that I was holding my breath. As I entered my room I felt my heart stop. There sitting on my bed was the vampire that I had met last night and ran into this morning.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He came towards me and I started to back away. I turned to run but came face to face with his chest. When I hit him I let out gasp of surprise and fell backwards. As I started to fall backwards I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me towards his chest. He turned us around and closed my door only to push me against it. I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster and my breathing started coming quicker. I saw him open his mouth and I saw two long and dangerous fangs in place of his canines. Black spots started to cloud over my vision and right before I fell into the void of darkness I heard the mystery man whisper one thing and that was sleep.

* * *

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER. SRRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING LONGER CHAPTERS AND I KNOW U GUYS WANT LONGER CHAPTERS BUT I HAVE BEEN STRESSING A LOT WITH MY FRESHMAN YEAR COMING UP AND I WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND I HAVE HAD BAD WRITERS BLOCK TO SO BE PAITIENT WITH ME PLEASE. 5 REVIEWS PLEASE. THANKS GUYS! - ALICE :)**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**HEY GUYS I AM SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. LAST NIGHT MY GRANDFATHER HAD PASTED SO I AM GOING TO BE AWAY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEEKS. I WON'T BE POSTING FOR AWHILE, AND I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY POSTING FOR A WHILE. ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL IS NUTS RIGHT NOW. SO THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON.**


	5. Eyes of my new master

Chapter 3

**RECAP**

**Black spots started to cloud over my vision and right before I fell into the void of darkness I heard the mystery man whisper one thing and that was sleep.**

_I could see him chasing me. His face covered by the darkness but the light from the moon illuminated him. I ran and ran from him as fast as I could but he always seemed to be right behind me. I knew he was angry at me, I just didn't know what I had done to make him so livid. The forest branches kept getting in my way. I ran from him while also fighting my way through the branches, bushes, and roots. The air was cooled from the rain that had been pouring just before he was coming for me. My legs we screaming at me to stop, but my mind told me to keep going. I was starting to slow from fighting the branches and running, and he knew it. I turned my head and saw that he was maybe a couple feet away from me. I turned my head back to see where I was running but tripped over an above ground root. I felt myself make contact with the ground the cold wet ground sent shivers through my entire body. Then I saw him. He was standing over me, the moons light making him look taller and a hell of a lot angrier. He was about to grab me and then…_

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around and saw that I was in a cell. I got up to see I was still in my jeans and long sleeve shirt I had been in, before the man had taken me. I walked over to the cell door and saw that there were many more cells. Two rows of them with girls my age with black hair and blue eyes. I looked over to the cell in front of me where I saw a girl that was maybe a year younger than I am. I recognized her as the girl that had gone missing 2 days before I was kidnapped. Where was I and why did I have to be here? That was the only thought that had been running through my mind.

I went over to a corner and sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and set my head down wondering when I was going to get out of here. Then there was the loud sound of a door creaking open. I could see a bright light pouring into the dungeon like area, we were being kept. A hall burly man stepped through the door and made his way to several different cells. I could hear the screaming of girls, begging him to just let them go. The man said nothing and held a serious face. He started towards the cells near me; I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. Then they came to a stop. I lifted my head and saw that he had stopped at my cell.

No, no it can't be. He opened my cell and started towards me. When he got to me he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me up and sort of dragged me out of the cell. I saw the other girls in a line with chains around their hands. He put me at the back of the line and put the chains around my wrists. The chains were heavy, cold, and tight around me. The man grabbed the edge of the chains and jerked us to start walking. As I got closer to the door, the light got brighter. As I crossed through the door, what I saw was shocking.

There was a podium and I looked out to see many men and women in fancy dresses and suits. We were all put in a line and given numbers.

"Ok ladies and gentleman it's time to start to start the auction." An auction? So this is what has been happening to the some of the missing girls.

*break*

One by one girl after girl was being sold to men and women of all different ages, heights, and weights. Then it was my turn.

"Ok this young lady is 16, black hair, blue eyed, 5'5, and very smart. Blood type O negative." What did my blood type have to do anything?

"Let start the bidding at $5,000 dollars." My eyes nearly bugged out. $5,000 dollars. I could see signs with numbers flying up, bidding higher and higher till the total got to $500,000 dollars.

"$ 500,000 dollars going once… twice... last time…"

"One million dollars." I looked to see a young man maybe about twenty- five wearing a black business suit.

"Sold for one million dollars." The man standing to the right of the stage grabbed my arm and pulled me to where the man was standing. Everyone started to leave, so I was guessing the auction was over. The man was taller than me he was maybe like over six foot. He looked down at me. One thing I hated was people looking down at me. The man holding my arm went and unlocked my chains and pushed me into the man. It felt like I had run into a brick wall. The man that had bought me grabbed my upper arm and started to pull me through some doors that I didn't know were there. He pulled me out and we stepped into the chilled night air. I saw a limo and a man opening the door for my "new master" and me to get in. The man disappeared into the limo and I was guessing he was expecting me to follow. I stepped into the rather lush gothic looking limo and sat near the door, far away from my master. The door to the limo was shut, incasing me in the limo with the man who had just bought me.

I started to look around the limo, and saw that there were some wine bottles and they looked really expensive. Then I saw food. I did not know how long I was in that cell. I could hear and feel my stomach growling.

"What is your name?" This was the first time I had heard him speak.

"Anne." I said, totally lying through my teeth. The man looked at me, his eyes going from a pale blue to almost black. I felt my heart speed up. His eyes looked like he was staring into my soul. If looks could kill I would be dead. He started toward me and sat down next to me. I mean like there was no room between us. I looked away from him and I felt his hands gently grab my chin so that I was facing him.

"I know you are lying. Why are you lying and I want to know now? Also what is your real name?"

"My name I Maggie. The reason why I am lying is because I am scared. I don't know who you are and why I am even here." He let go of me and turned his head.

"Here is the whole story. Well you were just put into a slave trade for vampires. Since I bought you, you are my slave. Well not technically mine, you are my sons slave. You are a birthday present. You will do what he wants, when he wants it. He is allowed to do anything to you and you cannot say no to what he asks of you." I mentally gulped.

"So where is it that we are going, exactly?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Well to my home of course." I turned away from him, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I felt his fingers take my chin again.

"Do not worry, no harm with come to you while you are in my house. My son is a good man, and will treat you with respect. But remember this, he has a short temper so I advise you, do not get him mad." His tone was serious.

"If I may ask, what is your name and what is your son's name?" He smiled.

"My name is Dmitri and my son's name is Liam." Dmitri smiled and scooted back to where he had been originally sitting. I decided that I would lie down and get some rest. I heard Dmitri's cell phone go off. I feel asleep listening to Dmitri talking on his cell phone.

*break*

I woke up when the limo came to a jerking stop, making me roll over and fall on the floor. I groaned, while I heard a light chuckle come from Dmitri. I got up and sat back down on the leather seat. The door opened and Dmitri crossed over me so he could get out first. He turned back to me and held out his hand. I reluctantly took it and he helped me out of the limo.

"Daddy!" I heard a little girl scream. I turned and saw maybe a ten year old girl running towards Dmitri. I saw him crouch down with open arms. He wrapped the little girl in his arms, giving her a warm hug.

"Emily you can't run out like that without me or your brother." I saw a woman, walking out of the very large mansion like house. She was a little bit taller than me, blonde with emerald green eyes. The little girl named Emily had her mother's eyes and hair. Then a boy who looked about my age came out of the door. My breathing hitched. He was beautiful. He was maybe six one, black hair with sea like blue eyes. He was muscular, but not too muscular.

"Liam it is good to see you." That was Liam. Liam came up to Dmitri and gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you to father." Then he looked at me. So did the woman and the little girl as well as Dmitri.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Maggie. She is our new slave." I could feel their eyes on me. I kept my gaze on the ground.

"Liam she is yours. She is a birthday present. Be careful with her, remember she is human." I felt cool fingers lightly grab my chin and pulling it up. Then I came face to face with a pair of sea like blue eyes. The eyes of my new master.

* * *

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 5 REVIEWS PLZ. - ALICE ;)**


	6. The Bite

Chapter 4

I gasped at how cold his skin was. His eyes were so beautiful, like you could just drown in them.

"Well why don't we go inside," Dmitri's voice broke me out of the trance I was in. Liam let go of my chin and headed for the house like his mother and sister. I felt Dmitri's hand lightly grasp my arm. He motioned forward and we both headed for the house.

When I walked through the door and saw a huge marble stair case leading upstairs to the left and to the right was a room that I presumed was the living room. I was led into the living room; I saw there was a fire going on in the fire place. I sat down in an arm chair and saw that the Dmitri and his wife sat down on the couch that was facing me. Liam and his sister sat down in a big fluffy arm chair. I looked down at my hands avoiding eye contact.

"So Maggie why don't I introduce you to everyone, you have already met Liam. So this is my wife Lisa and my daughter Emily." He said point to the young woman and the little girl. Liam got up and started towards me. My breathing hitched.

"I'm going to show Maggie where she is going to be staying." He held his hand out to me. I hesitantly took it. We headed for the stairs and as we walked up them I got more and more scared of what was to come. He led me to this door and opened it for me. I walked in and saw a king size bed with a canopy. The room was a dark brown that it almost looked black. The room had dark carpet, a large mahogany desk, a vanity, two doors to which I assumed was the bathroom and closet, a fire place, and a 60 inch plasma screen tv.

"So this is my room, which you will also be staying in." I looked at him with a confused look.

"But there is only the bed, where am I going to be sleeping, the floor," I told him with a hint of sassiness.

"No, you will be in the bed with me." I gave him a shocked look. I saw him grin.

"You are my personal slave so you will be by my side. You will do things with me, go with me and my friends, do other things that I need done, and most important is that you will feed me." I knew my heart sped up when he said that I would feed him. He was going to bite me. I saw that he had a small grin on his face.

He led me over to the bed. He jumped on it and turned on the tv like a normal teenage boy would. He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed, flipping through the channels. I just sat there on the bed looking around. I could feel his eyes on me.

"You can do whatever you want right now, but you can't leave the room."

"Can I take a shower?" I said to him with a small voice. What the heck I am stronger than this.

"Sure, there is fresh towels in there." I walked over to the bathroom. When I got in there I was amazed. There was a Jacuzzi bath tub and a marble shower. Everything was made of black marble. I striped down and hopped into the shower.

The hot water felt good against my stiff body. I saw that the only shampoo and conditioner was his, so you got to use what you got. I could feel all of the dirt and sweat and whatever else was in my hair get washed down the drain. I was that there was a razor in there so I thought why not shave my legs. I figured he used it to shave his face, but who cares.

When I finally felt clean, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped myself in the nice fluffy towel. Then I realized that I didn't have a change of clothes. I looked out the door and saw that Liam was still there lying on the bed watching tv. He finally realized me and came to the door.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. I saw his eyes travel up and down my body, I seriously felt violated.

"Yes, I don't have a change of clothes," I looked at him with pleading eyes. He laughed and then in a second was gone and then right back to where he was. In his hands I saw a large t-shirt and some sweat pants. They were huge, well to me they were since I am a tiny little thing. I closed the door and jumped into the clothes. I got out of the bathroom I headed over to the bed.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and stayed there.

"You know you can relax. You can do what you want when you are in here, except when I give you an order." I went to the top of the bed and laid down next to Liam. I could feel the silk caresses my skin. I instantly let the darkness of sleep take me.

*break*

When I woke up I smelled something delicious. I saw a tray of food just waiting for me. I turned and saw that Liam was still watching tv.

"Good ahead and eat, but my buddies are coming over so I am just warning you and don't worry they are harmless."

I ate the tray of food like if I hadn't seen food in weeks.

"Wow you were hungry." I nodded and laid down all full. I looked at him with curious eyes.

"Is there something you want to ask me or are you just going to keep staring at me." I turned bright red.

"You are breathing, why?" I heard him laugh.

"Well here is the run down on vampires. We don't breathe because we don't have to, but I am because you would not feel weirded out. Next we do need sleep but very little, we can eat human food but it doesn't satisfy, when we turn it does not hurt and that is about it."

"What about the bite, does it hurt?"

"No the bite doesn't hurt, it actually feels good. Its pleasurable for both vampire and humans." I saw him grin in a perverted way. I mentally gaged.

I closed my eyes for just a second. When I opened them up again I saw that Liam was over me.

"Now that you are done eating I need to feed." I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. I felt him get off of me, but lift me up to him. He brushed my damp hair to the side. I felt his hand move to the back of my neck and gently tilt it away from him. I felt his cool breath on my neck, and then I felt the scrape of his fangs. My pulse like tripled, then I felt him place a gentle kiss on my pulse, then after and slight pinch and a sensation that was amazing.

I moaned at the new sensation coursing through my body. I could feel him pulling my blood from my body. I never wanted him to stop. It felt addicting. Then I hear.

"Hey look Liam got himself a lady…" oh shit it was his friends.

* * *

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT AND HOPE IT IS LONG ENOUGH, IT WAS 3 PAGES ON MY WORD DOC SO 5 REVIEWS PLEASE. - ALICE**


End file.
